


For King and Country

by Aconit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconit/pseuds/Aconit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin fera tout pour sauver Camelot. Arthur fera tout pour le ramener. Pour cela, ils ont besoin d’un rituel et de beaucoup d’aide.<br/>Toute magie est transitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For King and Country

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For King and Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766249) by [versaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile). 



> Cette fic est la traduction de la fanfiction de la merveilleuse versaphile qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la publier.

Merlin aime Camelot. Il n'y est pas né, il n'y a pas grandi. Il n'est jamais devenu officiellement un citoyen, sauf s'il compte les serments qu'il a prononcés encore et encore en son cœur. Mais Camelot est tout de même à lui ; c'est son royaume et il l'aime. Il l'aime parce que c'est un endroit qui regorge de beauté, d'honneur et d'une magie profonde et ancienne, et, plus que tout, il l'aime à cause de son roi.

Arthur est son roi ; le roi est Camelot, et Camelot est son roi. Merlin appartient à Arthur, et donc à Camelot, comme chaque paysan et chaque noble, chaque Druide et chaque chevalier. Merlin regarde parfois par-dessus les remparts, et il est envahi par un sentiment de paix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir. Un sentiment de justice, d'appartenir à un tout plus grand que lui. L'assurance de ne plus jamais être seul.

Il n'en reste pas inchangé.

Quand la magie fut enfin de retour à Camelot, quand les chaînes de douleur et de mort eurent été brisées dans tout le royaume, Merlin ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa magie en soit affectée. Le changement fut lent, alors que les rituels et les prières de l'Ancienne Religion revenaient dans chaque famille de chaque village. Avant cela, Merlin admettait si rarement à lui-même qu'il n'était pas seulement un sorcier, pas seulement un homme aux pouvoirs immenses. Il est une créature de l'Ancienne Religion, faite de magie pure comme un dragon ou une licorne, bien qu'il soit né d'une femme. Et Camelot a toujours été le centre de la plus puissante et de la plus vieille des magies, même sous le joug d'Uther.

Il avance avec les saisons, à présent, entraîné par le vent et l'eau, avalé par la terre et embrasé par le feu et la foudre. Il aurait pu aisément se perdre, mais Camelot n'est pas une sauvagerie indomptée. Camelot est aussi la civilisation, l'ordre et les codes, et il comprend à présent ce que voulait dire Kilgharrah, tant d'années auparavant, quand il trébuchait sur le chemin de sa destinée. Arthur est la moitié qui le complète, qui l'équilibre et le retient. Merlin est la nature sauvage et sans limites et Arthur est la main ferme qui le dompte.

Quand Merlin se perd, Arthur le retrouve et le ramène. Arthur le ramènera toujours. Merlin en est certain, comme il n'est certain de rien d'autre, pas même de lui. Même lorsqu'il s'étire dans le pays jusqu'à être partout et nulle part, même lorsqu'il est sous la forme d'un oiseau ou d'une bête, même lorsque la roue des jours tourne et que sa magie est nourrie sans fin de tributs et de vénérations jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit immense et gonflée comme une inondation de printemps.

Arthur le ramène toujours. Parfois, il n'a qu'à l'appeler d'un murmure et Merlin l'entend, fait demi-tour dans les airs et vole vers lui. Parfois, c'est son contact qui le ramène, lorsque son âme est loin de son corps, perdue dans le tourbillon de neige et de vent d'une nuit glacée. Arthur se pressera alors contre lui et Merlin entendra de nouveau les craquements et les bruits secs de l'âtre ; il sentira le poids des couvertures épaisses, la rudesse des mains calleuses. Il retrouvera sa propre chair, la forme de son corps trop petit et fin pour le contenir. Mais il touchera Arthur et il se souviendra des usages qu'il peut faire d'un corps d'homme, le plaisir et la douceur et la joie simple d'avoir des yeux, des mains et des pieds.

Et, pendant un moment, cela sera suffisant. Sa magie se calmera à nouveau, et il ne sera plus que Merlin, le Merlin d'Arthur. Il passera ses nuits et ses jours aux côtés d'Arthur, à l'aider à être un roi juste et sage. À le faire rire quand il devient trop sérieux, à le faire sourire plutôt que froncer les sourcils, à protéger son royaume et son roi pour qu'ils soient sains et saufs et forts. Il est le meilleur ami d'Arthur, son conseiller, son amant, son bouclier ; il est heureux d'être tout ce qu'il faut à Arthur. Des semaines ou des mois peuvent se passer avant qu'il ne se perde à nouveau, avant que sa magie ne soit trop grande et sauvage pour être contenue.

Parfois, Arthur a besoin d'aide pour le ramener. Il a besoin d'un rituel et de beaucoup d'aide.

* * *

Le jour le plus chaud de l'été, Merlin brûle de pouvoir. Sa magie est une fièvre qui l'enflamme. Il peut sentir le sol asséché et les forêts assoiffées, les céréales lourdes qui s'inclinent sous une brise très légère. Les ruisseaux sont presque à sec et il n'y a plus de fraîcheur dans les eaux. Il a perdu l'équilibre, consumé par le feu du soleil torride, et tous les autres éléments sont faibles ou sans substance.

Arthur appelle à lui ses chevaliers, ceux à qui il peut faire confiance même lorsqu'il est le plus vulnérable. Ce sont les survivants de ceux avec qui il a fondé son royaume – Gwaine, Percival et Leon – et aussi l'homme qui a défié la prophétie et l'a aidé à inverser le cours du destin à Camlann – Mordred.

Merlin est encore assez conscient pour chevaucher, et, dans l'immobilité de l'aurore, ils quittent le château en une traînée d'argent et de rouge uniquement brisée par le bleu de Merlin, marquant sa différence tout comme le faisait le marron de sa veste de serviteur, jadis. Il se sent toujours en sécurité près d'eux et il a toujours adoré qu'ils l'entourent. Ils sont tout autant une extension d'Arthur que Camelot, et ils sont aussi ses amis et il les aime.

Ils savent ce dont il a besoin. De l'eau pour le laver ; du vent pour le rafraîchir ; de la terre pour l'abriter. Il y a une caverne, non loin des Grottes de Cristal, où ils sont déjà allés. Leon prend la position du garde à l'entrée ; il est encore mal à l'aise en présence de magie ; son cœur est partagé entre les règnes de deux rois. Il sacrifierait sa vie pour Merlin, sans hésiter, mais pour l'heure il est plus heureux en restant avec les chevaux.

Les cinq hommes descendent, descendent, loin sous la surface, là où la chaleur ne peut les atteindre, guidés par la douce lueur de la magie de Mordred qui remplace des torches vacillantes. Merlin tremble lorsqu'ils finissent par atteindre la caverne, affaibli par la chaleur qui brûle en lui et le soleil qui calcine le pays et donc sa magie. Pour apaiser le pays, ils doivent apaiser sa magie, et pour ce faire ils doivent apaiser son corps. Toute magie est transitive.

Ils le déshabillent et l'allongent sur la pierre nue et glacée. Une brise constante agite l'air, provenant des ténèbres au-delà de la lumière de Merlin. Un ruisseau souterrain fait surface à cet endroit, vif et froid, et ils lui versent de l'eau sur le corps. Au départ, elle bout en coulant sur lui tant il est douloureusement brûlant, mais il finit par se refroidir suffisamment pour pouvoir être touché sans protection. Il sent les mains nues d'Arthur sur lui et il adore ça ; il va avidement à leur rencontre. Il ne peut pas retrouver son équilibre sans Arthur, sans le toucher de la peau et des corps et de l'humanité qui prennent en eux les éléments purs et les unissent, les forgent. Sans ordre, sans structure, les éléments ne s'harmoniseront pas et ne s'équilibreront pas. Arthur et ses chevaliers sont l'ordre, le dernier élément, et il doit les prendre en lui tout autant que le reste.

Mordred murmure quelques mots et la brise souffle plus fort, tournoyant autour d'eux en des cercles de plus en plus serrés. Merlin a conscience qu'Arthur lui dit de respirer, de prendre des inspirations profondes, comme s'il était une femme enceinte. D'une certaine façon, c'est ce qu'il est, parce que la terre est déchirée avant la récolte, la sécheresse est une agonie avant qu'elle ne s'apaise, et si Camelot est mûr, alors il l'est aussi.

Percival l'arrose et Mordred lui apporte de l'air, et puis il y a Gwaine, le Gwaine ferme et terrestre, qui lui pose une roche dans les mains, un caillou sur le nombril et un autre sur la langue. Ils sont froids et humides grâce au ruisseau, et il suce paresseusement le caillou avant de finir par l'avaler. Il est petit et lisse et Merlin a l'impression qu'il descend en rampant dans sa gorge ; ses muscles travaillent jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un espace en lui. Sa magie flamboie.

— Doucement, maintenant, dit Arthur.

Il maintient Merlin alors que son dos s'arque, les poings serrés autour des rochers.

— Le pire est presque passé. Reste avec nous.

Merlin lutte tandis que la terre et le feu se battent pour dominer. Sa tête est inclinée vers l'arrière et Percival verse de l'eau en lui, et sa magie se soulève à nouveau. Le feu cède puis flambe à nouveau pour essayer de fondre la terre, de faire bouillir l'eau. Trois paires de mains le maintiennent au sol, à présent, et il est vaguement conscient que Mordred psalmodie et que du vent se rassemble en un entonnoir au-dessus de lui. Le feu se lève en lui, de plus en plus haut, car l'air peut nourrir le feu et le rendre plus fort, mais Mordred a d'autres intentions. L'entonnoir s'enfonce dans la bouche de Merlin et Merlin ne peut plus respirer alors que tout l'air chaud se rue hors de lui et que les flammes ne grandissent que pour se retrouver affamées et soufflées.

Quand il peut respirer de nouveau, l'air frais de la caverne envahit ses poumons et le feu est contenu. Il n'est plus que des braises contrôlées et qui ne dominent plus. Les quatre éléments sont en lui, se bousculant, mal assurés, et leur agitation fait tourbillonner sa magie.

— C'est fait, dit Merlin en ouvrant les mains.

Les rocs tombent sur le sol de pierre, modelés de la forme de la paume de Merlin comme s'ils étaient faits d'argile et non de granite dur. Le caillou sur son nombril a disparu, utilisé. Les mains le lâchent et il entend les cliquètements d'une cotte de mailles contre les rochers, le son doux d'un tissu qui glisse contre de la peau. Des couvertures sont étalées loin de la flaque d'eau où est allongé Merlin. Il n'a plus besoin d'être refroidi. Il frissonne tandis qu'on le lève et qu'on le sèche, et il soupire lorsqu'ils le rallongent.

— Hé, dit Arthur en se penchant par-dessus lui avec un air un peu inquiet. De retour avec nous ?

— En grande partie, dit Merlin en essayant de lui sourire.

Il se demande s'il pleut, à la surface, si les nuages sont déjà revenus apporter leur soulagement après le soleil. Probablement pas ; ils n'ont pas encore fini. Il tend la main et attire Arthur à lui pour un baiser. Il sent sa magie se lever à nouveau, désirant ardemment ce que seul Arthur peut lui donner. Arthur s'appuie contre lui, le recouvre, peau contre peau, et la magie de Merlin miroite de triomphe.

— Mon roi, gémit Merlin.

Il se tient à lui, l'attire vers lui comme pour le forcer à être encore plus proche. Il ne le peut pas, alors il se soulève pour atteindre la bouche d'Arthur, pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

— Doucement, là, rit Gwaine. Je crois que les règles stipulent que nous autres passons en premier.

Après un dernier baiser, Arthur se recule, la main sur le torse de Merlin pour le maintenir au sol.

— Gwaine a raison, dit Arthur à contrecœur. Nous devons faire ça bien.

Merlin fait la moue mais cède. L'équilibre doit être restauré, ou bien ils se retrouveront avec un tremblement de terre, une inondation ou une autre catastrophe bien pire que la sécheresse. Trop de magie déborde pour qu'ils puissent la contrôler seulement à deux.

— J'adore quand il dit ça, sourit Gwaine en ignorant le regard noir d'Arthur. Maintenant, poussez-vous, ou bien une fille pourrait avoir l'impression de n'être pas la bienvenue.

Arthur se décale, mais il reste à portée de main.

— Tu es toujours le bienvenu, dit Merlin en souriant.

Il se sent terriblement attendri. Gwaine l'aime depuis longtemps ; il est venu à Camelot et y est resté pour Merlin bien plus que pour Arthur. Il a été le moins surpris de tous lorsque Merlin a fini par dévoiler sa magie, et il a épaulé Merlin quand lui et Arthur luttaient pour trouver le pardon. Il est loyal et généreux et rit facilement, et c'est le chevalier préféré de Merlin, en dépit de la jalousie que cela procure à Arthur. Arthur n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux parce Merlin est à lui pour toujours, mais, par chance, il est mignon lorsqu'il boude.

— Je parie que tu es encore brûlant à l'intérieur, murmure Gwaine en caressant les côtes de Merlin de la main. Tu sais que tes yeux brillent encore ?

— Oh, dit Merlin, un peu surpris.

Sa magie a volé si haut ces dernières semaines que ce calme relatif semble n'être rien, mais c'est évident que ce n'est pas le cas. Il va lui falloir plus que quelques baisers pour que ses yeux redeviennent bleus.

— Tu ferais mieux de me refroidir, dit-il narquoisement.

Les yeux de Gwaine se remplissent d'une chaleur qui leur est propre.

— Je vais t'éteindre, promet Gwaine.

Il donne une tape sur la cuisse de Merlin.

— Maintenant, donne-nous ce qu'on veut, petit allumeur.

Merlin rit et il se met à quatre pattes, reconnaissant envers les couvertures épaisses qui recouvrent la roche impitoyable. Les autres se mettent autour de lui, et Merlin, comme toujours, est soulagé de voir qu'ils sont déjà tous au moins à moitié durs. Il sait qu'ils se sacrifieraient avec joie pour Camelot, mais c'est mieux parce qu'ils le font pour lui, avec lui.

— Perce ? demande Merlin en se tournant vers l'homme à sa droite.

Percival lui rend son sourire. Il a toujours été silencieux, heureux de prouver sa valeur par ses actions plutôt que par ses mots. Il rappelle à Merlin un lac de montagne aux eaux immobiles si calmes et si claires que l'on ne remarque sa profondeur que lorsqu'il est trop tard. Bien que lui et Gwaine soient à présent inséparables, Merlin pense toujours à lui comme l'ami de Lancelot, et le souvenir de leur compagnon disparu est la première chose qui les a rapprochés.

Originaire du royaume de Cendred, Percival est habitué à la magie, mais de l'émerveillement envahit toujours ses yeux devant celle de Merlin. Merlin suppose qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec la maigre sorcellerie familière à Percival. En dépit de toute sa force, Percival est toujours très délicat avec lui, comme s'il était abusé par le corps toujours aussi fin de Merlin et incapable d'accepter vraiment le pouvoir en lui. Merlin a essayé de lui dire de ne pas se contrôler autant, mais sans succès.

Ce ne sera pas un problème avec Mordred. Merlin se tourne vers lui en dernier, et même sous la faible lumière il est frappé par l'intensité du regard de Mordred.

_Emrys_ , lui dit Mordred dans sa tête.

_Nous devrions vraiment parler à haute voix_ , lui rappelle Merlin. Arthur déteste quand ils se perdent dans leurs conversations et qu'ils semblent essayer de soutenir le regard de l'autre. Il affirme que ça le rend nerveux parce qu'ils ont tous les deux une relation tumultueuse, mais Merlin est certain que la vérité est qu'Arthur déteste être en dehors de quelque chose. Merlin l'a traité de fouineur, une fois, et Arthur a répliqué que c'était son rôle d'être un fouineur, car un roi doit tout savoir sur son royaume s'il veut bien le diriger. C'est peut-être vrai, mais c'est aussi être déloyal puisque Arthur sait que Merlin est faible lorsqu'Arthur est noble et dominant. Ça lui donne toujours envie de tomber à genoux devant Arthur, que ce soit en une prière ou pour une forme d'adoration plus licencieuse.

Comme pour répondre aux pensées errantes de Merlin, Arthur lui pose une main sur la nuque, apaisante et possessive.

_Laisse-moi te remercier pour cet honneur_ , continue Mordred. _Et pour ta confiance_.

Merlin essaie de ne pas grimacer d'embarras. Ils sont parvenus à dépasser leurs différends, mais Merlin se sent toujours coupable de la façon dont il a traité Mordred durant des années, en le laissant presque être capturé par Uther ou en refusant encore et encore son amitié, repoussant tous ses gestes engageants avec hostilité et méfiance. Il a été incapable de considérer Mordred au-delà de la menace qu'il pouvait être pour Arthur, incapable de voir le garçon et l'homme derrière le suaire de la prophétie. Mordred l'a pourtant contredite, en grande partie grâce à Arthur et à l'espoir qu'il incarnait, l'espoir d'avoir quelque chose de mieux que ce cercle sans fin de vengeance.

_Je te fais confiance_ , lui assure Merlin, et il le pense. Mordred a combattu aux côtés d'Arthur à Camlann, et il a piégé Morgana pour que Merlin puisse la tuer, une fois pour toutes. Il a plus que mérité la confiance de Merlin, même si les choses ne sont pas toujours faciles entre eux. Comme tous les druides, Mordred a grandi avec les histoires du grand Emrys, et il vénère Merlin pour ce qu'il est tout en l'incitant à se conduire comme la figure du destin qu'il est voué à être. C'est à la fois embarrassant, flatteur et irritant, et le pire est que Merlin sait que ça a fonctionné. La foi que lui porte Mordred le fait essayer d'embrasser encore plus sa magie, de travailler avec les druides, de participer aux cérémonies de l'Ancienne Religion, même s'il serait plus heureux en retournant dans l'ombre d'Arthur. Quand Merlin s'en plaint à Arthur, Arthur ne fait que se moquer de lui et lui dire, avec une grande satisfaction, que maintenant, Merlin sait ce qu'on ressent dans ce cas-là.

Les doigts glissants de Gwaine ramènent l'attention de Merlin au présent, et à l'urgence de ce qu'ils font. Merlin émet un doux gémissement tandis que Gwaine le prépare avec de l'huile sacrée. Les autres s'en enduisent aussi, et Merlin sent une chaleur le picoter dans son derrière. Arthur vide le reste de l'huile dans la bouche de Merlin, et la même chaleur s'étend dans sa gorge et dans son ventre. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour qu'elle le recouvre partout, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit agité et docile et qu'il veuille désespérément qu'on le touche.

— Allez, les garçons, nous ne voudrions pas le faire attendre, dit Gwaine.

Ils posent tous une main sur lui, et l'autre sur le bras de celui qui est à leur droite. Ils forment ainsi une chaîne ininterrompue et Merlin scande les mots qui les ouvriront tous au lien plus profond qui les attend. Jusque-là, ils devront rester en contact. Ils doivent continuer de le toucher, tous, ou le sort se brisera.

Il sent les braises en lui se raviver. Il se rapproche de la main d'Arthur, toujours ferme sur son cou. Les autres fois, pour restaurer l'équilibre après un hiver rude ou un printemps trop pluvieux, c'était Arthur qui le nourrissait de feu. C'est le seul élément qui peut vraiment le blesser, parce qu'il est encore fait de chair, toujours humain même s'il ne l'est pas du tout. Mais quand c'est le feu d'Arthur, quand il gèle à l'intérieur et qu'Arthur est doré et puissant et passionné au-dessus de lui, il n'a jamais peur.

Leurs mains sur lui tremblent alors que la magie les pénètre, se répandant dans leurs bras et remplissant leurs corps. Pour Merlin, ce n'est qu'une légère libération de pression, mais pour eux… Une fois, Percival l'a décrite comme la chose la plus vivante qu'il a jamais ressentie. Qu'elle lui a laissé voir toute la magie du monde pour la première fois, et que lorsqu'elle s'est estompée quelques jours plus tard, il a pleuré sa perte. Gwaine l'accepte sans sourciller en la considérant comme une expérience, et Mordred l'accepte religieusement, ce qui effraie un peu Merlin, juste un peu, même si pour un druide ça se _doit_ d'être religieux. Et Arthur…

Ça aide Arthur à comprendre. Comprendre ce qui lui a été refusé pendant les vingt premières années de sa vie. Ce qui apporte vie et prospérité à son royaume. Ce que son père a cherché à détruire, ce qui a donné vie à Arthur et l'a sauvé des milliers de fois. Ça l'aide à comprendre Merlin, de voir le monde comme il le voit, rien qu'un instant, la façon dont tout est vivant et connecté. Voir la façon dont la magie s'écoule en rythmes et en cycles, comprendre que changer une chose change tout. Que l'équilibre de l'Ancienne Religion n'est pas un état statique mais un tiraillement constant dans toutes les directions en même temps, parfois plus souple, parfois moins. Les jours qui suivent cette rencontre avec la magie de Merlin, Arthur est très pensif et voit son royaume avec des yeux nouveaux et essaie de tout mémoriser avant de redevenir aveugle.

Mais tout ça est pour plus tard. La magie du sexe est aussi dévorante que puissante, et Merlin peut sentir grandir en lui le besoin d'être pris et rempli et conquis par le roi et ses chevaliers, qu'ils prennent le contrôle de sa magie rebelle de la même façon qu'ils doivent remettre en ordre le pays rebelle. Leurs mains sur son corps se font plus avides et ils le tiennent comme si la seule chose qui les retenait est qu'ils ne peuvent pas tous le baiser en même temps.

— Vas-y, gémit Merlin en donnant un coup de rein vers Gwaine.

Gwaine répond d'une tape forte sur son cul. Il agrippe ses deux fesses et les malaxe, les écarte, et au lieu de pénétrer Merlin, il se met à le lécher.

— Gwaine, geignit Merlin

Il est incapable de supporter qu'il soit joueur en cet instant, mais les autres le maintiennent en place, eux aussi emportés par le besoin de la magie. Gwaine est un joueur incorrigible et invétéré. Il aime être le premier, lorsque Merlin est encore serré et vide, il aime prendre son temps lorsque Merlin le supplie, l' _implore_ de le baiser. C'est sûrement sa vengeance pour ne pas pouvoir avoir Merlin rien qu'à lui, parce que même si Gwaine affirme ne pas vouloir de liens émotionnels, il s'est toujours comporté d'une manière totalement différente quand il s'agit de Merlin. Ça provoque terriblement Arthur, et ce n'est pas étonnant que les deux hommes ne se soient jamais vraiment entendus.

Sauf à cet instant, lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux immergés sans réserve dans leur désir commun de maintenir Merlin et de le faire supplier.

Merlin est déconcentré par la vue de la queue d'Arthur, généreuse et sombre et luisante d'huile sacrée. Il tend le cou pour essayer de l'atteindre avec sa bouche, mais la main d'Arthur sur sa nuque l'en empêche et Gwaine le tire vers lui pour continuer de l'exciter. Mais Merlin a l'eau à la bouche et il essaie encore, luttant contre leurs mains avec un grognement. Il veut tendre la main et la prendre, mais il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas. Il a l'impression que ses mains et ses genoux sont collés au sol, même s'il n'est pas attaché. Il est arrêté de l'intérieur.

— S'il vous plaît, supplie Merlin en regardant Arthur, puis Mordred, puis Arthur, puis Percival.

Arthur ne fait que le maintenir, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux, aussi apaisant que ferme. Mais les autres commencent à le toucher plus activement, caressant son dos et ses côtes et son ventre, pinçant ses tétons et la peau sensible sous ses bras. S'il se tortille trop, pour essayer en vain de s'échapper, Gwaine le frappe sur le cul, et il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'il soit palpitant et douloureux comme sa queue – que personne ne va toucher, peu importe à quel point il les supplie.

— Tu es si beau comme ça, murmure Arthur en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Ce n'est qu'une poussée contre ses lèvres tant le baiser est léger, et puis il lui en donne un autre.

— Ne nous combats pas. Laisse les choses se dérouler.

— Arthur, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, supplie Merlin.

Il a l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, pas de feu mais de désir. Il les veut au point qu'il en a mal, tous les quatre. Son corps et sa magie s'efforcent de prendre et de prendre et de prendre parce qu'ils sont la seule chose qui pourra l'apaiser. Tout son être est tendu à cause de son besoin, mais il ne peut pas bouger, ne peut pas prendre ce qui est sien, parce qu'il est à eux et qu'ils ne vont pas le prendre avant qu'il l'accepte.

— Pas encore, le réprimande Arthur.

Son pouce glisse sur la bouche de Merlin et lorsque la langue de Merlin en sort pour le goûter, Arthur prend une inspiration brusque.

—Dis-moi ce que tu es, ordonne-t-il d'une voix basse et exigeante.

L'esprit de Merlin est brumeux de désir.

— La magie, dit-il.

Il ressent ardemment la vérité de ces mots. Il est la magie et pas un magicien ni même un sorcier. Quand il est si rempli, si enflammé, s'il était blessé il saignerait rouge et or, les couleurs de son roi. Le sang et la magie, c'est ce qu'il défend, ce qu'ils ont toujours défendu, en dépit de décennies d'ignorance.

— Le seigneur des dragons, continue-t-il.

— Et que suis-je ?

— Le roi, dit Merlin. Le roi Dragon.

Il laisse échapper un léger cri alors que quelque chose bouge en lui, et ses bras s'abaissent sans sa permission.

— Le roi Dragon, répète-t-il, le front pressé contre la couverture.

Arthur Pendragon est né de la magie, et la plus ancienne et puissante est la magie draconique. Nimueh n'aurait pu utiliser autre chose pour créer quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une vie.

— Te soumettras-tu à ton roi ? demande Arthur, doux et cependant indéniablement royal.

— Oui, répond la magie de Merlin, la magie de Camelot, à travers sa voix.

— Te soumettras-tu à mes chevaliers ?

— Je me soumets, dit sa voix.

— Alors, abandonne-toi, dit Arthur.

Il relève Merlin par la nuque et lui donne un baiser long et profond et dominateur. Merlin a l'impression de tomber, tomber, comme tout Camelot est en lui et c'est trop. Mais il ne lutte plus, ne peut pas lutter quand il est sous la prise de son roi et de quatre paires de mains qui le tiennent.

— Ça n'arrêtera sûrement jamais d'être bizarre, dit Gwaine, à la fois près et distant.

Quelqu'un le fait se taire, probablement Percival.

— Il est prêt, dit Arthur. Prends-le.

— Enfin, dit Gwaine.

Quelque chose se presse contre lui et pousse et Merlin inspire tandis qu'on le remplit. Gwaine baise comme il fait tout, de tout cœur et avec une grâce étrange. Il s'enfonce en Merlin comme s'il prouvait quelque chose. Merlin chancelle sous la force de ses coups de rein tandis que leur puissance s'oppose aux mains qui le tiennent.

— C'est ça, dit Arthur en dorlotant Merlin et en essuyant la sueur de son front. C'est si bien comme ça. Tellement adorable.

— Arthur, soupire Merlin.

Sa voix se brise en un gémissement lorsque Gwaine s'enfonce encore plus en lui, le pilonnant sans réserve. Il n'est plus maître de lui, il devient Camelot puis un Camelot qui est pris en main.

Merlin sent son excitation grandir et grandir, guidée par les mains qui le maintiennent fermement et les poussées profondes de la queue de Gwaine. Plus Gwaine le baise vite, plus il se rapproche de son propre orgasme, parce qu'il est lié à celui de Gwaine. Quand Gwaine s'enfonce profondément en lui et jouit, Merlin fait de même, mais pas avec sa queue qui ne fait que pulser sans que sa semence n'en sorte. C'est sa magie qui jaillit et remplit Gwaine, la magie de la terre que Gwaine lui a donnée et qu'il lui rend à présent. Gwaine jure à voix haute, et puis il se retire et se colle au dos de Merlin en haletant.

— Bordel, dit-il avec effort.

Ses yeux luisent, dorés, tandis que son corps contient à peine toute la magie qui l'a envahi.

—À ton tour.

Gwaine et Percival échangent leur place, et Gwaine plonge sous le bras de Percival pour ne pas briser le contact avec Merlin. Il attend à peine le hochement de tête d'Arthur pour pousser son érection contre le cul de Merlin. Il est épais et énorme et patient, et ça réveille Merlin après son orgasme. Il ne pourra pas vraiment jouir avant la toute fin, mais abandonner tant de magie lui confère le même soulagement tremblant.

— Grands dieux, gémit Merlin en arquant le dos. Plus fort.

Percival lui répond d'un vague 'hum', mais il ne change pas de rythme. C'est presque une torture, la lenteur avec laquelle baise Percival. S'il pense se faire ainsi pardonner pour sa taille, il se trompe ; ça ne fait que rendre l'étirement et la brûlure encore plus intenses. Quand Percival lui accorde un coup de rein plus fort, faisant entrer un peu plus sa queue en lui, les orteils de Merlin se crispent et il agrippe la couverture en laissant échapper un gémissement aigüe. Il peut sentir le sperme de Gwaine déborder et couler sur ses testicules, forcé de sortir parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de place en lui.

Et puis, enfin, il est entièrement en lui, jusqu'au bout et lourd sur le dos de Merlin.

— Tu es tellement bon, soupire Percival.

Un de ses bras est enroulé autour de lui et caresse le ventre de Merlin. Il donne des coups de reins minuscules, pour rester entièrement en lui, ne faisant que bouger légèrement les hanches pour créer une friction. La main de quelqu'un caresse la queue de Merlin, le cajolant pour qu'il retrouve la plénitude. Arthur l'embrasse et lui murmure des encouragements. Il peut sentir Mordred qui le regarde, affamé et révérencieux, impatient d'être en Merlin, de recevoir à la fois de Camelot et d'Emrys.

— Traînard, se plaint Gwaine.

De la sueur perle sur son visage. L'inconvénient d'être le premier est qu'il doit garder la magie plus longtemps, et c'est difficile même pour quelqu'un comme Mordred qui y a été entraîné toute sa vie. Il essuie son front du dos de sa main, et Merlin réalise vaguement que c'est Gwaine qui a sa main sur sa queue. Il essaie sûrement d'accélérer les choses.

Arthur le comprend aussi.

— Pas de triche, dit-il sèchement.

Gwaine lui lance un sourire en coin.

— Facile à dire. Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes rempli par le festin.

— Tu n'es pas le… seul, halète Merlin.

Il siffle lorsque Percival se retire enfin, lentement et fermement, avant de se ré-enfoncer en lui d'un coup.

— La prochaine fois il faudra… qu'Arthur… utilise une bougie.

Arthur lui caresse la joue.

— Tu voudras que je te prépare ? Pour que tu sois déjà ouvert et prêt ?

Percival ravale une plainte.

— N'y pensez même pas. Sire.

— Tu dis quoi faire à ton roi ? demande malicieusement Arthur.

Percival commence à bouger avec un but en tête, et Merlin gémit désespérément.

— Jamais, sire, grommelle-t-il.

— Vous ne pouvez pas, dit Mordred, avec une prise ferme sur le corps de Merlin. Merlin doit être chaste pendant une semaine avant la cérémonie.

— Ne me le rappelle pas, soupire Arthur.

— Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour Camelot, hein ? dit Gwaine avec un sourire parfaitement narquois.

Gwaine laisse sa main entourer lâchement la queue de Merlin qui se frotte contre sa paume glissante alors que Percival plonge en lui, encore et encore. Merlin peut sentir son excitation atteindre le même niveau que celle de Percival, enchaînée à elle tandis que la magie de l'eau grandit et grandit. Il est tiré comme une marionnette vers leur orgasme ; Percival jouit en lui et Camelot en Percival, avec son corps comme intermédiaire. Percival refoule un cri en se retirant, et Merlin manque de s'évanouir.

— Tu en es à la moitié, dit Arthur alors qu'ils le soutiennent. Comment tu te sens ?

Merlin se sent à la fois plein et vide, épuisé et langui de désir. Il se sent incroyablement vivant.

— Fatigué, dit-il. Bien. Continuez.

C'est au tour de Mordred, à présent, et il caresse les hanches de Merlin avec une révérence calme. Il pose ses pouces sur son entrée et élargit son trou, en prenant son temps comme s'il lisait un parchemin sacré. Ce qu'il fait, en quelque sorte, puisqu'il peut voir les magies tourbillonner dans le corps de Merlin. Il n'y reste plus que l'air et le feu, et ensemble ils brûlent ardemment.

Gwaine donne un coup de coude à Mordred.

— Allez. Il ne va pas se baiser tout seul.

Mordred renifle.

— Tu n'as aucun sens de la cérémonie. C'est un acte sacré.

— Un cul est impliqué, quand même.

— Si tu n'as pas la force de supporter la magie, tu ne devrais pas être si pressé d'y aller en premier à chaque fois, répond Mordred, énervé.

Percival rit et Merlin glousse. C'est bien d'être désiré, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se battre pour lui.

Mordred se glisse en Merlin avec un coup de rein acerbe. _Les anciens n'approuveraient sûrement pas, Emrys_ , dit-il dans la tête de Merlin.

_Les anciens prenne tout trop au sérieux_ , réplique Merlin. Il a rencontré beaucoup de chefs druides ces dernières années, et certains étaient placides et d'autres des guerriers. Les anciens, cependant, sont bien trop sombres, et ils n'arrêtent jamais de parler de l'importance qu'a absolument tout. Merlin devrait inviter Gwaine lors d'une cérémonie mineure, rien que pour voir le trouble qu'il pourrait mettre. Bien sûr, il devrait ensuite s'occuper des retombées, et Arthur serait grincheux pendant des jours, mais ça pourrait valoir le coup, rien que pour voir leurs visages.

Merlin n'a jamais demandé à être leur Emrys. Ils continuent de l'appeler ainsi même s'il n'arrête pas de leur demander d'arrêter – au moins, ils utilisent son nom de Merlin quand ils parlent avec leur bouche et non pas avec leur esprit. Il aime les druides, mais parfois il pense qu'ils auraient aimé qu'il soit plus… Emrys-esque. Mais il ne devrait pas penser à de la politique quand il est baisé avec autant d'attention. Mordred est bien en lui et il s'assure d'atteindre tous les endroits sensibles en Merlin, surtout vu qu'il est déjà si humide et détendu.

— Mm, c'est bon, soupire-t-il en se serrant autour de lui et en se tortillant.

— Toujours impatient, sourit Arthur en regardant Mordred.

Il y a une interrogation dans ses yeux, et Merlin suspecte qu'Arthur pourrait finir par demander s'ils peuvent faire quelque chose ensemble, tous les trois, sans qu'il n'y ait de catastrophe naturelle ou de cérémonie en jeu. Arthur a toujours ressenti beaucoup de tendresse à l'égard de Mordred, mais il vient seulement de devenir adulte et Arthur pourrait ne plus avoir l'impression de le voler au berceau.

_Je serais heureux de vous servir tous les deux_ , lui dit Mordred, et Merlin réalise, embarrassé, qu'il n'a pas protégé ses pensées. Mais, pour être honnête, il est plutôt distrait. Et ça ne le dérangerait pas d'être entre eux, avec Arthur dans la bouche. Ou peut-être Arthur au milieu, avide entre eux. Il laisse Mordred voir ses pensées et il est récompensé par un profond coup de rein et un gémissement fervent. En se sentant plus coquin qu'il ne devrait l'être quand il est empli de sperme et entouré de quatre hommes nus, il partage les images avec Arthur, et Arthur étouffe un gémissement.

— Tu réalises que je suis empli de ta magie, murmure Arthur. Je suis sûr que je peux faire ce truc mental, moi aussi.

— N'ai pas besoin de magie pour savoir ce que vous pensez, dit Merlin avec effort.

— Sale gosse, dit Arthur.

Mais il enfonce son pouce dans la bouche de Merlin pour qu'il le suce. Merlin peut sentir qu'Arthur essaie d'utiliser sa magie, en pensant si fort qu'il pourrait briser quelque chose, mais c'est amusant de voir que ça ne fonctionne pas. Merlin creuse les joues pour s'empêcher de rire.

— Donnez-lui une tape pour moi, dit Arthur pour se venger.

Percival et Gwaine lui obéissent, faisant couiner Merlin autour du pouce d'Arthur.

Mordred glousse malgré lui et ose le claquer lui aussi. Merlin contracte ses muscles, alors il continue de le faire jusqu'à ce que Merlin se tortille, le cul et la queue lancinants.

— Là, il comprend, dit Gwaine, approbateur.

Merlin pense que s'ils commencent à se mettre d'accord, seuls des problèmes peuvent en ressortir. Surtout pour lui. C'est déjà assez intense quand deux d'entre eux se lient contre lui, il ne survivra jamais s'ils s'y mettent à quatre. Il rougit, heureux d'avoir protégé cette pensée, parce qu'il serait difficile d'argumenter que le sexe à plusieurs en cérémonie ne compte pas.

C'est possible qu'il commence à avoir un peu la tête qui tourne.

Merlin lâche le pouce d'Arthur et laisse retomber sa tête, en prenant de profondes inspirations. Il a tellement besoin de jouir et chaque coup de rein ne fait qu'empirer les choses. La magie restante est tout aussi agitée en lui, luttant pour se libérer, pour être emportée dans le dernier chevalier et le roi. Elle brûle de les avoir, Camelot brûle de les avoir, Merlin brûle de les avoir ; il veut se fondre en eux pour en rejaillir et devenir entier et complet.

— Mordred, _je t'en prie_ , geint Merlin, impatient.

— Tu devrais te voir, dit Arthur, les yeux sombres de désir en regardant Mordred le baiser. À quel point vas-tu être désespéré quand je serai en toi ?

Merlin gémit.

— Peux pas…

— Tu peux, lui dit Arthur. Et tu le feras. Parce que je te le dis. Parce que tu es à moi.

Merlin frémit et Camelot frémit, parce qu'Arthur n'a qu'à le dire pour que ça soit vrai. Il est leur roi, leur roi Dragon, né de la magie pour la gouverner.

— Oui, dit Merlin d'une voix qui n'est pas entièrement la sienne. S'il vous plaît, je veux… je vais…

— Prends-le, ordonne Arthur à Mordred. Remplis-le. Abandonne-toi.

— Sire, râle Mordred avant de rire et d'obéir.

Il bouge plus vite, plus fort, et son excitation emporte Merlin avec lui alors qu'ils jouissent, Mordred en haletant et Merlin en sanglotant.

Et tout ce qui reste est le feu, et il _brûle_. C'est presque aussi intense que lorsqu'ils ont commencé et que sa fièvre le faisait souffrir jusque dans ses os. Mais maintenant elle est serrée en lui et lutte pour s'échapper.

Après avoir joui trois fois sans se libérer, Merlin est flasque dans leurs bras. Même s'il ne peut plus bouger tout seul, ils peuvent le bouger. Il est tiré et poussé jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face à Gwaine. Arthur ne perd pas de temps et se glisse en lui d'un coup de rein long et lent.

— Si humide, gronde Arthur en le baisant à travers tout leur sperme et ce qui reste de l'huile sacrée.

Merlin est penché en avant et Arthur s'enfonce jusqu'au bout, chaque poussée l'emmenant plus loin dans le corps de Merlin. Son corps veut que ça soit plus profond, il en a besoin, il l'attire à lui et Arthur siffle alors que la magie cherche ce qu'il ne lui a pas encore donné.

— Tiens-toi bien, le réprimande Arthur, et le tiraillement cesse.

La magie lui obéit directement, ce qui est une bonne chose puisque Merlin est parti bien trop loin pour se contrôler. Il n'est plus qu'un réceptacle, à présent, un conduit entre le royaume et son roi, sur le point de s'abandonner complètement. Une fois qu'Arthur l'aura fait jouir, il sera perdu, glorieusement perdu, et il est déjà si près parce qu'il peut sentir qu'Arthur ne va pas durer très longtemps.

— Reste avec nous, Merlin, dit Gwaine avec tendresse.

Il dorlote Merlin pour l'apaiser, comme Arthur l'a fait plus tôt, et il se penche pour l'embrasser.

— Reste avec moi.

Merlin essaie de parler, mais il ne peut former aucun mot. Il se coule doucement contre la bouche de Gwaine alors que Gwaine l'embrasse, dérobant sa bouche tout son soûl, sous le nez d'Arthur, parce qu'Arthur ne peut rien y faire.

— Ressens-le, dit Mordred, rendu fervent par le pouvoir qu'il lutte pour contenir.

Il caresse la queue de Merlin pour l'aider, pour que son excitation soit à la mesure de celle d'Arthur. _Ressens ton roi en toi, te clamant comme étant à lui. Ta magie est sienne, Emrys. Abandonne-toi à lui. Donne-lui tout ce que tu es._

_Arthur_ , sanglote Merlin, l'esprit ouvert pour que tous puissent l'entendre. _Arthur, je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je suis à vous, s'il vous plaît !_

— Tu l'es, gronde Arthur.

Ses mains enserrent les hanches de Merlin alors qu'il s'enfonce en lui, toujours roi et guerrier, aussi viril et fort que le jour de leur rencontre. Merlin l'a désiré ardemment pendant toute la semaine, pendant son célibat forcé et sa fièvre, et il a l'impression qu'Arthur essaie de rattraper le temps perdu. Il baise le corps de Merlin comme s'il lui donnait une leçon, comme s'il reprenait ses droits sur lui, comme s'il rappelait à la magie de Merlin et à la magie de Camelot qui les dirige – c'est _lui,_ et elles feraient mieux de s'en souvenir.

La magie du feu lutte pour envahir Arthur, et au moment où ils jouissent elle se rue hors de Merlin jusqu'à leur roi. Merlin est empli et vidé en même temps, gémissant pitoyablement alors qu'il jouit à nouveau sans éjaculer. Il frémit lorsque Camelot se rue en lui pour remplir tout ce vide en lui. Il s'arque, tendu entre leurs mains, empli de plus de magie qu'il ne peut contenir, même si la magie ne fait que rappeler à lui ce qui vient de le quitter.

Tous les quatre, ils le retournent et l'allongent sur le dos, luttant tous avec la magie, les yeux dorés dans la pénombre. Merlin est à peine conscient de ce qui se passe, mais il sent des doigts s'introduire en lui avant d'étaler de l'humidité sur son corps, un deux trois quatre, et puis il y a des mots et il arque le dos sur la couverture, les yeux révulsés.

— Eorðe hiersumaþ me, hine bind ond ða heold.

— Wæter hiersumaþ me, hine bind ond ða heold.

— Lyft hiersumaþ me, hine bind ond ða heold.

— Fyr hiersumaþ me, hine bind ond ða heold.

_Terre, eau, air et feu, liez-vous et possédez-le._

Une humidité l'éclabousse, venant de toutes les directions, et tout se rue en lui, chaque élément transformé par son temps passé dans les chevaliers ou le roi. Ils sont toujours puissants mais ils ont été domptés, et quand ils pénètrent en lui en même temps ils _chantent_. Merlin sanglote alors que toute son existence se resserre dans leurs harmonies, dans leur harmonie avec le pays. Toutes les magies se mélangent dans un tout glorieux ; à l'apogée de leur chanson, c'est Arthur qu'elles appellent, le roi Dragon, le roi de Tout.

Arthur leur répond et elles se lèvent vers lui. Il se plie pour elles, et prend Merlin dans sa bouche, et Merlin jouit, se répandant encore et encore. La terre tremble avec lui alors qu'il frissonne et chute.

Quand il revient à lui, il est enfin seul en lui et seule sa magie habituelle est là, aussi épuisée que lui. Il est couvert de sperme, sur son corps et à l'intérieur, et les autres sont vautrés autour de lui, haletants et fatigués.

— Voilà ce que j'appelle passer un bon moment, dit Gwaine avec un triomphe épuisé.

Arthur le frappe sur le pied parce que c'est la seule partie de Gwaine qu'il peut atteindre. Il s'assoit avec un grognement et essuie le sperme sur son menton.

Loin au-dessus d'eux se font entendre le léger craquement de l'éclair et le grondement profond et retentissant du tonnerre.

* * *

Ils finissent par retrouver assez de cohérence pour se laver dans le ruisseau et s'habiller. Ils doivent porter Merlin jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne, chacun à leur tour, tant ils sont fatigués et Merlin ne peut que tenir bon tandis qu'il est porté par deux des hommes. Quand ils atteignent la surface, Leon a rassemblé les chevaux sous un arbre et la pluie coule à flot.

— Tout c'est bien passé, sire ? dit Leon, amusé de voir leur état.

Arthur hoche la tête et ils passent Merlin à Leon, qui le prend avec un grognement.

— J'ai l'impression de porter un sac de pierres, se plaint Leon.

Merlin lui donne un sourire confus et béat. Il est peut-être un sac de pierres – un sac de pierres très endolori – mais il se sent très, très bien.

— Il chevauche avec toi, lui dit Arthur. Ou bien nous ne le ramènerons jamais à la maison.

— On ne peut pas traîner le sorcier royal à la maison, couvert de boue, sourit Gwaine en sortant un manteau de ses affaires et un autre pour Merlin.

— Tout le monde va vouloir un festin pour fêter la pluie, dit Mordred en regardant les nuages noirs et lourds.

— Tant que je peux dormir pendant une semaine après, baille Percival.

Arthur prend le manteau des mains de Gwaine et il le met lui-même sur Merlin.

— Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il en lui levant le menton pour qu'Arthur puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

— Ouais, sourit Merlin. Juste vraiment, vraiment fatigué.

Arthur l'embrasse une fois, doucement.

— Merci, dit-il. Tu sais, je me souviens avoir pensé qu'une fois que nous serions en paix, tu n'aurais plus à me sauver sans arrêt.

— Je vous sauverai toujours, dit Merlin avec toute la force qu'il peut rassembler.

Camelot est son roi, et il sauvera toujours son roi.

— Je sais, dit Arthur, les yeux brillants d'amour derrière la lueur de la magie. Je le sais. Maintenant, on va te ramener à la maison.


End file.
